Edward and Bella's honeymoon night
by complex kitty
Summary: Bella describes in glorious lemony detail her passionate honeymoon night with Edward...the story I yearned to read all along.


BPOV:

I stepped gingerly into the water and was relieved to find that it was still quite warm. Slowly, I made my way to Edward, stopping when he turned around to face me, waist-deep in the shimmering blue-black water.

"Bella," he whispered quietly, smiling as his eyes took me in. He held his hands out to me and I took them, trembling again. "Oh, Bella…" he sighed, staring into my eyes, his face slightly contorted, as if in pain. Edward pulled me toward him, enveloping me in a kiss that seemed to radiate heat despite the coldness of his searching lips. My stomach flipped as he moved his lips across my cheek and to my ear, murmuring breathlessly, "This is my promise to you, Bella…tonight…" As his kisses and nips traveled along my jaw and up and down my neck, I felt my breathing quicken, my skin tighten. Slowly he moved his kisses down over my shoulder and along my collar bone, then downward, his hands caressing my arms. My nipples hardened, aching for his touch, for his tongue, which began moving in slow circles around my left nipple. The coldness of his tongue and the sensation it imparted as it gently flicked my swollen nipple was absolutely electric. My neck felt weak and my throat opened with a soft moan, entirely out of my control. Gently, he sucked on my nipple, rolling the other with care in his icy fingers. I felt myself swell, engorge, moisten; I had never in my life felt anything like it – I mean, I had imagined this moment a thousand times, but still, I'd had no idea. My knees became weak, but before I could sink into the water, Edward scooped me up in his arms, moving his eager mouth back to my parted lips, his sweet breath ragged. We were in the bedroom in an instant.

The room was much warmer than the outside air; I realized that Edward had thoughtfully turned up the heat before he left for the water. Without effort, he laid me down on the bed, my legs dangling off the edge, a pillow under my head. He dashed away for the briefest of seconds, and in the space of a blink, we were shrouded in dancing candle light. Before I knew it, he had moved between my knees, stopping between my parted thighs. Looking up at him, I marveled at him, marveling at me. I had never seen Edward like this, in all of his devastating glory. Heat rushed up to my face as I saw his golden, smoldering eyes move slowly, appreciatively, up and down my body, growing ever-so-slightly darker with each lingering sweep. His lips moved into that slow, crooked smile and I was thankful that I was lying down; I'm sure my knees would not have withstood the lustful gaze that oozed from his liquid eyes. Just as I began to feel a touch of self-consciousness, he lowered himself toward me, hovering so that his lips just barely brushed mine.

"I want to do this right, Bella," he whispered earnestly. "I want to make you happy." I had no words, replying only with my eyes, my blush, my heart beat.

Then he began to kiss me again, gently at first, but picking up in intensity. His lips moved back over my jawline, nestling behind my ear, and I could hear him breathe in my scent. My fingers tangled in his hair as his lips began their slow, luxurious descent down over my left breast. He lingered there for only a moment, taking my nipple gently between his lips and sucking on it tenderly. Again I felt electric jolts shoot out through my arms, piercing my palms. The ache between my legs grew even more devastating, as I felt myself engorge with blood, hot, tightening. Edward grasped the outside of my legs and gently slid my body down the bed until my bottom reached the edge. Kissing my stomach and moving slowly downward, his hands gently took hold of my knees, bending them, spreading them apart. I had never felt so exposed, or vulnerable. It would have been truly disconcerting if I were not by then utterly consumed with urgent desire – to have him touch me there, to feel his lips, his tongue, his breath...

His hands and lips began stroking and kissing my inner thighs, moving ever closer to my swollen lips. I burned with surprising impatience! My breathing grew ragged and I gasped as I finally felt his icy tongue touch me, moving slowly up my inner lips toward my aching clitoris. Alternately, he circled around my clitoris, avoiding it, then grazing over it lightly, flicking his tongue in quick upward motions as my bones melted under him. "Ohh…" I sighed breathlessly, as he took my clitoris between his icy lips, sucking on it gently. I suddenly knew that I couldn't hold on much longer…my body began to tense as I felt the pressure quickly building. I dug my fingers into his hair, moaning, "Yes…yes…!" He took my cues without delay, and began to flick my clitoris with his tongue so quickly, that it felt as if it were literally vibrating. Just as I reached a fever pitch, his finger slipped into me, gently pressing and stroking me from inside, sending me completely over the top! How did he DO that?? Instantly my body exploded in a shocking earthquake of agonizing, mind-bending spasms! I screamed between gritted teeth, toes curling, hips and shoulders rolling up off the bed, bucking! I had totally lost control of my body! Quickly he stood up, watching me with delighted lust, almost gloating with pride as he surveyed the fruit of his labors. I didn't care – I _couldn't_ care! I was completely powerless to control my motions; an animal writhing upon the soft, ivory sheets.

As my movements slowed, Edward bent down to kiss my lips, parting them with his, running the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip. Another jolt passed through me. Then he stood back up and parted my legs again. I looked up at him with glassy eyes, staring at his devastating face, then moving down his body, from his perfectly smooth chest, to his chiseled stomach and then down to his penis, which was pale, satin perfection. Hard as marble, and more beautiful than I could ever have imagined, it stood large and taut against his perfect stomach and I suddenly _yearned_ to have him inside me.

"Please, Edward…" I whispered, pleading, as he lingered between my legs, moving so that the tip of his nearly divine penis just touched me. "Bella," he murmured hoarsely, his darkened eyes intense, concerned, "you have. to. promise me. that you'll stop me if I hurt you…" "Edward…pleeaase…" I begged breathlessly with frustration, then shuddered as he took my hips into his hands and slowly, gently, entered me. My mind reeled! The sensation of him pushing into me, like melting butter, was utterly indescribable. I gasped, and he faltered, although I surprisingly felt no pain (curious, but a relief nonetheless). A quick look of concern rippled over his face, but I instantly reassured him, again begging him not to stop. Slowly, with care, he began to move back and forth within me, his jaw clenched, his knuckles tightening as he held on to my knees, never once breaking contact with my eyes. I could feel his fingers digging into my skin, but I didn't care; all I could focus on was the feeling of him moving inside me, filling me completely. But I knew that he was trying to be careful. Impatient, nearly swooning, I pleaded with him to move faster. "Bella…" he warned gravely, but I didn't care! I grabbed him and pulled him into me as far as he could go, my stomach flipping as I heard his sexy moan. His motions quickened in time with his breathing, with my breathing. Again, I felt electric jolts shoot through my limbs and within seconds I knew that I was going to come. "Edward…!" I gasped as my body tensed. Just then he stared deeply into my eyes – his, smoldering, dazzling -- his jaw clenched. Just as I came, his lips parted and his eyes rolled back and he seized, a long moan morphing into a deep, rumbling snarl. I felt his penis engorge within me and suddenly felt his release. His darkened eyes flared, became wild and for a moment he looked as if he were about to lose control. He collapsed toward me, quickly moving his head over to bite, tear and shred the pillow under my head as his body shuddered over and over. It was shocking and totally exhilarating! Our moans and breathing soon began to slow and we laughed as a flurry of down feathers whirled about our heads. He hovered over me, still inside me. I could feel his penis still pulsing. He stared into my eyes, shaking his head slightly, lips barely parted. "Bella Cullen, I love you so. very. much," he whispered with intensity.

Slowly, regretfully, Edward pulled free of me and flopped down on his side onto the mattress, pulling me up to meet him. Facing me, resting his smooth cheek on his hand, he tenderly stroked my cheek, moving my damp hair away from my eyes and over my ear with his fingertips. With gentle kisses to my forehead, brows, nose, his fingers lightly caressing my shoulder, he smiled that agonizing, crooked smile that never ceased to stun me. "Not bad for our first time, hmm, my love?", he teased. All I could do was smile and breathe an exhausted (and slightly embarrassed) giggle. Quietly chuckling, he pulled the blanket up over me and I closed my eyes with a sigh. Under his light caresses, I slowly drifted into a spent and dreamless sleep.


End file.
